


【FF14】亚马乌罗提的L房就拜托了

by Sug_Tr



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sug_Tr/pseuds/Sug_Tr
Summary: 初代X冒险者（♂/公式脸/大概只有脸是公式）冒险者：木桩过了就是会了，没在怕的。爱梅特：初见，铁头，豆芽。废物一个全靠我带。
Relationships: 爱梅特赛尔克/冒险者
Kudos: 42





	【FF14】亚马乌罗提的L房就拜托了

0  
  
黑风海底。  
  
冒险者站在爱梅特赛尔克面前挺直了腰板，把一张纸条举到了对方面前。  
“我要亚马乌罗提一块地皮。”  
手指一搓，一张变成了五张。  
“要L的，采光无所谓，风水要好，最好离水晶近。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不明所以，屈尊降贵地看了一眼最外侧的那张。  
上面是歪歪扭扭的手写字迹：上床券。  
爱梅特赛尔克一动不动地过了许久才缓缓开口：“是什么让你这个不知羞耻的残次品自大到觉得我会……想要你？”  
“诶？不要吗？”冒险者的笑颜没有动摇分毫，倒是爽快地转身就走，同时喃喃自语着“去水晶都再试试”什么的。  
爱梅特赛尔克告诉自己要冷静。  
他数到三，一个响指把冒险者埋进了亚马乌罗提大街的地砖里。  
  
1  
  
“我怎么知道，这张废纸是真的那么有价值？”  
  
爱梅特赛尔克掐着冒险者的后颈，下一瞬间两人已经到了不知是海底城何处的室内。  
“虽说英雄出品，信誉是有所保障的。”他将瘦小的人类轻轻扔到床上，“但我要求试用一次也不过分吧？”  
突然的下坠、瞬移和被投掷让冒险者有些晕头转向，但他敬业地一个侧身拍了拍光滑整洁的床单，跃跃欲试满脸期待，像是在说“来啊来啊”。  
室内的光线缓缓暗下，两具身体在古代人的巨大床铺上贴近。曾经的加雷马国父似乎是个注重情调的人，他动动手指除去了冒险者的衣物，不紧不慢地顺着满身斑驳的疤痕抚摸着赤裸的肉体。  
“别像个蠢货一样躺着。”冒险者顺从又木讷的表现令他有些不悦道，“帮我脱衣服。”  
厚实温暖的披风顺着床沿滑落在地，垂落的床单被绒毛领子朝内微微压去。接着是朱红色的围巾，然后是外套与领巾。样式复杂的衬衣耗费了不少时间，冒险者的双手在胸口游移了许久才找到藏在缀饰下的纽扣。  
这具帝国人的身体完美无瑕，在海底的幽光下如同乳白色的月长石——没有战斗的痕迹，更没有时间的痕迹。  
“继续。”他指挥道。  
冒险者咽了咽喉咙，伸手解开了对方的西裤在腰部的束缚。然后他抬起双腿，脚趾卡住松散的裤腰小心地往下。足弓，内踝，小腿，缓缓地轮流擦过腰侧、外臀与大腿，顺着向下推挤开衣物。  
爱梅特赛尔克伸出一只手扣住了冒险者停在他腹部的双掌。撑着身体的另一只手稍放松了力道，身体的重量将身下的小个子人类压得微微陷进了床铺。他凑到冒险者耳边轻轻道：“你的手太冷了。会用嘴吗？小孩子。”  
  
现下躺在床铺中央的爱梅特赛尔克相当自在地享受着服务。  
冒险者跪伏在这具男性肉体的两腿间，脸上泛着红晕。他怀着一丝迷恋的心情将手伸向饱满结实的大腿，顺着光滑的内侧肌肉向上爱抚最后来到中央。他低下头放松颈部，将脸颊枕在胯间，一只手托起挺立的性器，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔柱身。  
冒险者的心跳开始变化。他仰起脖颈，双唇含住性器的一侧，抵着舌头开始舔舐。膝盖弯曲的内侧涌上一团令人发软的暖意，指尖皮层下传来愉悦的钝痛。他不断分泌唾液却觉得口干舌燥。他张开嘴，含住蕈头深深吞下。  
黑暗里爱梅特塞尔克看不清冒险者的神情，只有轻微的水声和下体鲜明的湿热触感，还有战栗的灵魂散发的节奏紊乱的波动。  
很舒服，但是太慢了，爱梅特塞尔克分心想着。英雄的口技差强人意，他按住那颗发丝柔软的褐色脑袋，戴着丝绸手套的手插在蓬乱的发间。他拍拍冒险者的后脑勺微微用力，鼓励对方吞得再深些。  
人类的口腔就那么大，冒险者相当努力地撑开下颚，只多吞下了一小截就顶到了喉咙。他尝试着再为活动舌头腾出些空间，但颚根处当即酸痛不已。  
爱美特赛尔克阻止了心生退意的英雄。他的拇指划过冒险者薄而柔软的上唇，从嘴角处插了进去，探进温暖的口腔隔着一层布料玩弄起牙齿。唾液浸湿了指套又从缝隙间溢出，下淌，从下唇流到柱身，让坚硬的性器变得更为滑腻。  
他尝试着挺了挺身，冒险者当即皱起眉发出难受的呜咽——平时战斗就算挨上一刀都一声不响地，现在这幅脆弱的样子倒像是在撒娇。爱梅特赛尔克没再勉强冒险者，任由对方按着自己的节奏开始慢慢动作。  
他轻轻搓揉着冒险者小巧滚烫的耳垂就像捻着一粒未成熟的蚌珠。那条滑而短小的舌头在湿热之地翻滚着，舔舐过他的顶端，沟壑，青筋，柔软的双唇时紧时松地夹着他的柱身，向上时唾液蜿蜒流下，向下时又淹没于唇舌。  
爱美特赛尔克缓缓舒展开身体，他仰起头，阖着双眼轻声喘息着。过于温柔的口舌到不了顶端，但慢慢积累的欲望让他越来越有性致了。  
“英雄，要是仅此而已的话，你的交换物可有点货次价高了。”  
冒险者有些分不清对方是在调侃还是认真地挑剔：他能察觉到爱梅特赛尔克的欲望和享受，但也听得出来对方嫌弃的语调。他抿紧了嘴里吞着的东西退到顶端，清理了一些过多的透明液体，然后朝前爬了一截。  
“当然……能继续。”他在对方的腰腹上撑起上身，那股不服输的气势不合时宜地又冒了出来，“你想我来……还是你来？”  
这下是货真价实的嗤笑了。  
“你怕是抱有什么不切实际的妄想。”爱梅特赛尔克并起食指和中指弹了一下冒险者的额头，“趴下去，这次我要侵犯你。”  
  
2  
  
“停、停、不行——”冒险者开始挣扎。  
他原本是心甘情愿地趴着，任由爱梅特赛尔克俯在背后，拗开他的双腿，拿捏他浑身上下的弱点。愿意听话时冒险者总是异常温顺，咬着塞进嘴里的白手套呜咽不止，敌不过胸口、腰肢、股间的爱抚，敌不过疤痕处与柔软处的亲吻和啃啮，却还是老老实实纹丝不动——直到爱梅特赛尔克沉下腰，尝试着步入正题。  
“你……你不那个……”冒险者扭动着身体，但爱梅特赛尔克用了力气压制他的手脚显然不打算放过他，无视他只能吃力地扭过脑袋结结巴巴地控诉，“你要是以弄疼我为乐的话，我不做了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克的脸色神奇地介于“愤怒”与“嘲讽”之间：“那么我得提醒你——你要是不清楚对方是不是以弄疼你为乐的话，就不该轻浮地跑到别人面前提议上床。”  
“……我以为你不会的。”冒险者的声音微不可闻。他转回头，握紧了拳头将脸埋进双臂间。爱梅特赛尔克能感受到身下的身躯渐渐绷紧了肌肉：这个愚蠢的残次品信以为真并且接受了，准备忍受着疼痛把自己钉在原处。  
短暂的僵持终究结束于无影打出一个妥协的响指。后穴开始凭空溢出湿滑的未知粘液，冒险者蓦地咬紧了牙关，有点……他面颊泛红的想着，有点不必要的多了……  
“是看在残次品太过娇弱的份上——我可是用失传的古代魔法在给你做下流的润滑，能有这种待遇是你的荣幸，明白吗？”  
“我有带来……”冒险者小声抱怨，并不领情，“本来放在口袋里，都被你连着衣服变没了……”  
“……你只要心怀感激地闭嘴就行了。”  
  
进入的过程没有冒险者想象的那么艰难，多亏了慈悲的无影在润滑后还恩赐了循序渐进的抚摸与扩张。  
但他还是喘得厉害。  
爱梅特赛尔克只做了插入就耐心地停下给予抚慰，可那根粗长的性器不容忽视地嵌在他的穴口，撑开他的肠道，让他的心跳如擂鼓，肺叶如同被拽住一般透不过气。  
平心而论爱梅特赛尔克的动作实在过于温柔，如果冒险者是一名女性恐怕已经因为这根加雷马阴茎的体贴和尺寸高潮过一次了。  
甚至现在无影也依然耐心地等着他适应，尝试说些什么帮他分散注意力。  
“你的嘴倒是灵活又热情，怎么身体生涩得像个尚待开发的处子？”只不过说不出什么好话就是了。  
冒险者那张勉强的脸上硬是挤出了几分得意的神情：“还不错吧？我用基拉巴尼亚胡萝卜和西葫芦练习了很久——呃啊啊啊疼、疼！”  
他的身后猛地又被插入了一截，尚未完全适应的后穴一下子又瑟缩起来，穴口抗拒地咬紧了茎身，简直疼上加疼。  
“这是奖励哦。”爱梅特赛尔克露出了恶劣的笑意，“奖励你这种时候还有心思逗我发笑。”  
这个混蛋……难以忽视的细微痛楚让冒险者呜呜咽咽地呻吟起来，他小声咒骂着刻意让他吃苦头的卑劣无影，在一连串断断续续的小孩子吵架般的坏词里，总算是逐渐放软了身体。  
深入浅出地温存了一阵子后，爱梅特赛尔克不再控制力道。他压下冒险者的腰，按着他一下一下地肆意顶撞起来。  
大概是舒服的吧——毕竟英雄阁下脸颊的潮红、口中的喘息不似作假，退一万步讲，这个一根筋的傻子也没本事在这时候撒谎……爱梅特赛尔克有些出神地想着。虽说操弄英雄的时候走神实在有些实力，然而将他的注意力吸引走的又正是英雄这具身体本身。  
作为容器而言，这副身体实在千疮百孔。结实的背与手臂布满了长短不一的疤痕，新肉尚在生长时又遭受了创伤，一些撕裂伤痕的缝合痕迹像虫腿一样扭曲发红——整块背部的肌肉坑坑洼洼的，说丑陋都不为过。  
爱梅特赛尔克注视着那几道格外狰狞的致命伤。作为无影或是作为帝国人，他多少也清楚冒险者的战斗史，不得不说损坏到如此程度的肉体竟然还能活蹦乱跳地到处闹腾实在是个奇迹。但更令人难以置信的是英雄阁下匮乏到近乎不存在的警戒心。  
如此瘦小的人类躯体，被虚假的快感掌控理智，爬伏在凌乱的床褥上，徒劳地抓紧软枕，沉下泛软无力的腰肢，双腿勉强撑起下身，臀部紧贴着他的腰胯，瑟缩着、颤抖着、渴求着，在最为势不两立的敌人面前，在他们曾经你死我活地刀剑相向之后。

3

冒险者的呻吟渐渐变了调。  
“爱、爱梅特……等等！”他没有什么多余的心力顾及礼貌，“停一下，太深了……”  
无影轻轻“嗯”了一声，无视对方的抗拒，他抓住冒险者向后伸来的手压到背后，甚至掰开臀瓣不退反进。  
“你做什么……”冒险者慌乱不已，“太深了，我不舒服——”  
“不要吵吵嚷嚷的。”爱梅特赛尔克用另一只手揉捏着挺翘结实的臀肉，懒洋洋地开口道。他当然知道自己插入得有多彻底，不过是打定主意要给这个到处乱跑还轻浮地邀请别人上床的混球好好长长记性。  
体型差让冒险者吞下加雷马人的阴茎时注定别想好受，更别提爱梅特赛尔克的刻意玩弄。粗壮的茎体缓缓抽出又猛地突入，窄小的人类器官被反复蹂躏，被撑开的穴口一次次被迫承受扩张的钝痛。这种钝痛糅杂着快感渗进骨头，冒险者哭喊着软下了腰，然而塌落的臀部只把那根阴茎坐得更深、招致更凶狠的侵犯。  
他要被捅穿了……冒险者痛苦地呜咽却也因快感而颤栗。他把脸埋进枕头，想要挡住不体面的泪水，无影的声音跟了上来，在他的耳畔响起。“我见过不少不知天高地厚的蠢货。”爱梅特赛尔克的手握住了冒险者的性器，有一下没一下地套弄起来。他没做过多抚慰，只是掌控着节奏将这具颤抖的身体一寸寸推向亢奋的巅峰。“唯独你，让自己陷入麻烦的本事是世间仅有。”  
失控的惶恐浸透了神经，飞速攀升的快感如同过载的电流将理智灼烧殆尽。爱梅特赛尔克彻底掌控了冒险者的身躯，他要让他陷入完全的混乱，让他的呻吟与喊叫碎不成言，让他就此崩溃心生阴影，从此再也不敢怀着那种乱七八糟的心思满世界乱跑——  
冒险者抗拒而餍足地吸吮着那根卡在股间的粗长性器，浑身抽搐地高潮了。

被翻过身来时英雄阁下已经红透了眼圈，爱梅特赛尔克特意停了下来，欣赏着身下的人类边颤抖边缓缓平复呼吸的凄惨模样。分明已经溃不成军却还要咬着手背强忍喘息，真是个可怜的小孩子，他毫无愧疚感地想着，随口问道：“舒服吗，英雄？”  
冒险者涨红了脸，不敢否认也不想承认，生怕任何反应会刺激到这个凶横的男人。他犹豫半晌小心翼翼地问了句：“是不是好了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克的脸色微妙起来，着实没料到这家伙高潮后的第一句话居然是这个。  
“你觉得呢？”他反问道，在沙哑的惊叫声中重新打开了冒险者的双腿，将仍旧硬挺着的性器再度抵上柔软的穴口。  
“等、等一下——”眼看着那根可怕的阴茎又要直挺挺地塞进来，冒险者惊慌失措地阻止道，“你能不能……”他嚅嗫着，盯着爱梅特赛尔克不耐的眼神，“能不能先变得小点儿？”  
“不是说无影就像水一样，身体只是可以重塑的容器吗？”他委婉地表达了一下自己屁股的为难之处——既然这具加雷马人的躯体也只是古代魔法的改造之物，那么就现下的情况从实用性的角度而言，某个部位完全没有必要“制造”得那么大——那根性器在入口处研磨着、研磨着，便染上湿滑的液体变成了小幅度的吞吐，冒险者阵阵瑟缩，迫切地试图说服蓄势待发的无影。  
“哦？”爱梅特赛尔克挑眉，“英雄阁下也觉得被捅进身体不太好受？”  
冒险者愣住了，“你——你难道……”你难道在为了当时的那场谁都没什么退路的决斗心怀芥蒂？他想问，但爱梅特赛尔克已经压了下来，把比起刚才似乎更为滚烫坚硬了的“制造物”缓缓推进了他的身体。  
“你当初对着我胸口来的那一下，也没换上小一些的武器吧？”他拖长了调子，用那种讨人厌的口气说——倒不像是怨恨，但也绝无可能是撒娇——手伸向冒险者的下腹，不轻不重地按压迫使人类深刻感受了一番被压迫顶撞的腹腔。  
冒险者的喉咙呃啊作响，叫不出声也没有力气再反抗——分明不是一回事——“上床是上床……你不能趁机拿我发泄失败的不满……”他委委屈屈地，小声指责对方卑劣的行径，无影的举止在他眼中全然只剩报复的意味。  
“真不错，你还知道‘发泄’这个词。”又是一顿阴阳怪气的夸赞，“就让我来教教你，什么程度才算‘发泄失败的不满’好了。”

4

这具肉体绝对有什么问题。  
当他第三次被迫射精，体内的阴茎却还是滚烫不已时，冒险者确信爱梅特赛尔克绝绝对对是在故意折腾他。这场性事对无影来大概压根不是“肉体的交合”或是“愉悦的快感”，而是“操控容器对死敌进行无尽的折磨”。  
“……你到底什么时候才肯射。”后穴和脑袋是一样的麻木，他对今早脑袋一热做出的轻率决定感到由衷后悔。冒险者豁出去了，恼怒道，“我已经没感觉了，你再戳我也不会夸你厉害的——”  
爱梅特赛尔克停顿了一下，将加雷马人的器官整个往里一送。  
“有感觉了吗？”  
效果立竿见影，冒险者当即惊声惨叫，连连喊着拒绝的字眼。“不，别——我错了……”他啜泣着服软示弱，“可我真的不想要了……”已经太过头了，腰肢和双腿酸软无力，明天怕是行走都会觉得疲惫——不过是否还有明天似乎都是个问题——小腹上还粘着不少半干的精液，都是他被正入着的两次高潮时射出来的东西。  
看来就算是身经百战的肉体也没办法更耐用些了，无影拍了拍冒险者泛红的臀肉，“到此来说我对你的蹩脚服务还算满意。”他状似遗憾叹了口气，“你在艾欧泽亚四处招摇的时候，不还是挺有始有终的吗？”不过能让对方心生悔意，也算是达成了合意的目的，想必将来英雄做事前也会多些顾忌。  
但要是考虑到这家伙不吃教训的性子……爱梅特赛尔克想了想又道：“干脆你还是放弃反抗认命吧，让我把五张券都用完做个尽兴，你也能一劳永逸得到你想要的东西，对我们彼此来说都是件好事不是吗？”  
这个无影总是如此，看上去像是要给你什么靠谱的好提议，但嘴里说出来的尽是些可怕的话。冒险者被吓得迅速摇头，拒绝的神情前所未有的坚定：要是今晚死在床上，他还要那些身外之物做什么？  
爱梅特赛尔克意味不明的目光让冒险者有些不自在，他讨好的环住了这个男人的脖子——鉴于正被按坐在对方胯上，能做的动作也不多——“要说试用的话，你已经很占便宜了不是吗？”他大着胆子凑过去亲了亲那片刻薄的嘴角，爱梅特赛尔克没有躲开，“我还会再来这里——”撒谎，他再也不要来自投罗网了，“——来找你的……呃，哈——”  
他不知哪来的勇气，磕磕巴巴地叫出了那个无影曾让他记住的名字。  
他本意只是想来点情人间的——哪怕是见不得光的偷情之人也偶尔会做的——温情戏码，没料到哈迪斯当真侧过头，实实在在地亲吻了他。  
这或许是虚构的亚马乌罗提今晚最为寂静的一分钟。  
一双手臂环绕住了他，抚过斑驳的脊背圈住了后腰。哈迪斯的舌头打开了他的口腔，干燥柔软的双唇厮磨着，很快被溢出的津液润湿。冒险者顺从地吮吸着与之交缠，他感到自己被托起身，插在体内的性器重新开始律动，缓慢而温和，不多时一股温热的液体注入体内。  
柔缓的温存淹没了最后的防线。大概是因为血液太久地聚集在下体，冒险者的脑袋开始一阵阵地犯困犯晕。他蜷缩在温暖的怀抱里，哈迪斯的声音似乎又说了些什么，他没有听清，只是敷衍地点了点头。  
在那片轻柔的唇舌再度靠近之前，他已不由自主地陷入了昏睡。

5  
  
爱梅特赛尔克意犹未尽地捏了捏冒险者的臀部。  
“L是吧？门口板子要吗？”


End file.
